1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a medium storing a program for inspecting a printed material having undergone printing processing performed by a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, in order to inspect an image printed by a printing apparatus, a method has been known which uses read data acquired by reading a printed image to judge the presence/absence of a color misalignment.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-244469 discloses a method for judging occurrence of a color misalignment on an image read with a scanner, for example, based on a color saturation or a color correlation in a monochrome region extracted by using a color saturation of image data in order to detect random color unevenness included in the printed image.
However, the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-244469 has a problem that some resolutions subject to the processing for detecting a color misalignment on an image may impose a higher processing load, requiring a time for the color misalignment detection processing.